BabbleBerries And Sweet Retewershiff
by stuck-on-air
Summary: Malice! Oneshot. Alice has stayed in Underland, and Mirana is throwing a diner party. Unfortunately Alice has something on her mind, and the power of babble-berries are making it even harder to keep her secret from coming out and ruining everything.


A/N: This might not be very good, but it's a oneshot and it's femmeslash. Also, I don't know if Babble-Berries exist in Underland, nor do I know if Retewershiff exists there. In fact, I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist in real life. But in this story Retewershiff is a thin blue broth made from boiling the skin and juice of Babble-Berries with several other things. Also, it's set in an alternate universe where Alice has decided to stay in Underland. Whatever! This is crack! Read and review!

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Alice in Wonderland, there would be a sequel filled with Mirana-Alicey yuri.

* * *

_**Babble-Berries and Sweet Retewershiff:**_

Alice looked up at the others at the table, her thoughts had been heavy to the point of distracting her from the nice diner the white queen was holding. As she watched, the members of the table began to say random things, more so then usual, as well as what seemed to be secrets, she suspected, as they held their hands over their mouths or blushed upon telling.

Alice looked up at Mirana, whom sat to her left, whom seemed to be enjoying the festivities-judging by the light smile gracing her sweet lips. Alice looked down with a blush, feeling a mixture silliness and disgust. She had the sinking feeling she was falling for-at the least attracted too-the ever lovely white queen: Mirana of Marmoreal. Alice was more distracted by that Mirana was female, for indeed she was, then by the fact that she was the Queen of Underland. She was so distracted, yet again, that she almost didn't hear the Queen's warning.

"I dare say, the babble-berries are a bit sweet tonight my champion," Mirana delicately stated as her right hand lingered so very close to Alice.

"That's not good, right?" Alice asked, her breath catching in her chest slightly.

"Babble-berries should be sweet my dear, I'm more worried about the side-effects of consuming such ripe babble-berries in concentrated amounts," Mirana returned as Alice took a spoon and sipped at the thin and bright blue soup before her.

"Side-effects?" She asked tentatively as someone further down the table shouted about their socks being lost in a bucket of buttered jam.

"Oh yes, babble-berries cause people to do just that-babble. Of course, every so often what a person, under the influence of babble-berry juice, says is both true and a secret," Mirana explained before consuming another spoonful of her soup, before asking, "Do you like the Retewershiff?"

"It's... nice... a bit sweet," Alice replied, hoping that Mirana was talking about the blue soup and that she was not making a fool of herself.

"Thread!" Hatter shouted from down the table, drawing the attention of most others, "I think I'm in love with thread!"

"That would be the babble-berries love," Mirana said as Alice looked back at her, the girl's face paled immensely, "Is something wrong dear?"

"No, no, nothings wrong," Alice replied as she wiped at her mouth with a napkin, hoping that the babble-berries didn't cause her to say something she'd regret, or bare her secret to the world.

It seemed to her that the babble-berries did not only cause one to spew both random thoughts and phrases and secrets, but also sharpened the world in a sense. She couldn't help looking over at Mirana, watching her lips move as she spoke to other members of the court whom sat near by, and wishing she knew if her love was returned. It was as if the babble-berries wanted her to speak, trying to stop herself from speaking-babbling as so many others at the table were doing-she eagerly drank down the white wine before her in large gulps. It was not a smart idea, but it seemed to work for a while. As the night waxed on, and the number of babble-berry induced shouts grew, Alice felt as if she couldn't contain the words weighed on her tongue any longer.

Alice, unfortunately, was not from Underland and the effect of babble-berries was ever so much amplified. Whereas an Underlander would've been so used to the effects that they could divert it from their most precious secrets if they willed it be so-she could not.

"My socks are pink!" A male court member, siting farther down the table, shouted.

"When I was young I lived in a pipilback tree!" Another stated.

"I wish I could fly!" A man exclaimed.

"We should all dance!" A woman shouted.

"I'm in love with Mirana of Marmoreal!" Alice exclaimed before clutching her hand to her mouth as most stared at her in bewilderment.

"I've been waiting for her to say that since I met her," Mirana said softly, it seemed she too was under the influences of babble-berries in the Retewershiff.

All eyes in the room stared at the two for a moment before a few women awed, and Hatter clapped-drawing a chain of babble-berry influenced confessions from the unwary court members in the room.

Alice looked at Mirana, whom looked back with a light and happy glint in her eyes. She then moved to take her queen's hand in her own. Alice would later come to know that the blue soup had been Hatter's idea, as it seemed he knew or suspected thus, and suggested to the queen to have the colored soup (so far from the shades of white, grey, and the occasional pastel) just for the evening.


End file.
